


Golden Nights

by MrBoboison



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBoboison/pseuds/MrBoboison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden Freddy likes to spend his nights with PG (Purple Guy/Phone Guy). Eventually, they both grew on each other. (Just a quick fluff story and presenting the first ever PurpleGuy/PhoneGuyXGolden!Freddy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer, more smutty, and more gory but I cut it short again because I'm a lazy bum. I might do this in three chapters I guess. One fluff, one gory, and one smutty but that might not happen anytime soon. Anyways, I'm just that loner who ships Purple Guy (Phone Guy? I never understood the difference XD) with Golden Freddy.

****

A friendly golden, fluffy bear walked around the pizzeria, easily bonding with the small children with its own childish behavior. The children squealed around the cheerful gold bear and gathered to listen to all the funny things he had to say but unfortunately, the bear wasn’t out as much as the rest. Maybe because he became too popular and would eventually bore the children if he stood out too long. A guard watched from the side, whistling something to himself.

At night, everything became a different story. The animatronics moved freely about throughout the place with only one guard to watch them all but the gold bear, Golden Freddy, still retained his friendly attitude towards the lone guard who was simply referred as PG.

PG kept flashing the lights on Toy Freddy, who was getting closer to getting inside his Office.

He growled in displeasure, his hands shakily gripping on the flashlight. He’s been under so much stress lately with real life. Eventually, Toy Freddy left blindly from the frequent flashes he got. PG relaxed in his chair. Luckily, not much of the animatronics have been ridiculously active for most of the night. He flashed the light once again to the hall in front of him and smiled widely.

“Honey bear!” He shouted in delight at Golden Freddy standing there. Golden Freddy jumped into PG’s arms. Golden Freddy was about the quarter size of Freddy but was surprisingly light weight. With all the gold fur on the bear, it felt like PG was getting hit by a furry pillow each time Golden Freddy launched himself into his arms.

 “PG! I missed you in the day!” squealed Golden Freddy in delight, his polished amber eyes glistening. Like a baby koala grabbing onto its mother, Golden Freddy stayed attached to PG as the guard gently stroked his head.

“I saw you in the day, honey bear. You really made a show for all those kids.” PG adjusted Golden Freddy to have the bear’s back to his chest. He started to stroke the bear’s belly fur. Golden Freddy picked up the flashlight to check the hall for him.

“I did but then I got shy and I didn’t know what else to say,” he said calmly. Golden Freddy snuggled himself into PG again. “You’re so warm, Senpai,” he said softly, almost sounding like a long purr. PG smiled gently to himself at the gold bear that was snuggling himself to sleep. He had to admit that his time with Golden Freddy was the only highlight of his days and he enjoyed every moment spent with the little bear.

PG played a bit with Golden Freddy's hat. "Goodnight Honey bear," he said, smiling at

the little paw that gripped onto his uniform tightly as tiny snores started to fill the Office. Golden Freddy let out one small smile as he slept on the guard's arms. PG just chuckled softly to himself at the little gold bear. A sudden jump from the guard awoken the little bear. “PG…?” asked Golden Freddy, rubbing his eyes. PG was fumbling to get something out of his pocket.

“I got you a little gift, Honey bear.” PG pulled out a small gold plate with two thick ribbons of bright purple velvet fabric tied to the two, small handles on both sides of the gold plate. In the middle of the gold plate was a large capital ‘G’ engraved into it. Golden Freddy stared at it for a while. He was about to speak when PG pinched his cheek lightly. “You’ve always made my nights something special Honey bear and I just wanted to give something back.” He started to tie the gold plate on to the golden bear’s hat. Golden Freddy smiled widely and gave PG a quick lick on the cheek. The guard started to turn a hot red color.

“I like you a lot, PG,” squeaked Golden Freddy. He leaned closer to PG’s face and pulled down the guard’s hat. Golden Freddy just did a mischievously-looking smile and at last, kissed the guard before the clock sounded at 6 A.M


End file.
